Standard equipment for painters, illustrators and other artists are an easel to hold their canvas or work media and a chair. While this equipment is very simply constructed and used in a studio or an easily accessible remote location, nature artists or others who need to carry such equipment to remote locations have the problem of lugging such equipment into their work environment. In many cases such equipment is not terribly comfortable to use.
This invention deals with the problem of portability of painting equipment for artists who work in the outdoors or away from their studio, as well as providing a comfortable combined set of equipment for use indoors as well. The present invention is borne of the need to simplify and increase the comfort of painting both indoors and outdoors.
Particularly in the case of artists working outdoors in remote locations it would be preferable to provide a lightweight combined chair and easel set which could be easily transported to the location, and might also contain the various art supplies needed so that a single unit could be transported.